Happy Birthday, Dobe
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Naruto begitu sedih. Sangat sedih karena kekasihnya tak mengingat hari istimewanya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke, kekasihnya sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan untuknya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

**_Happy Birthday, Dobe_**

* * *

Sinar cerah matahari masuk melaui celah jendela sebuah kamar yang dihuni sepasang kekasih yang masih tidur lelap saling berpelukan. Namun sinar matahari yang terang menusuk salah satu makhluk di situ.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sampai pengelihatannya membaik dan tak kesilauan. Sedikit mengulet, Naruto mengguncangkan badan Sasuke, kekasihnya yang tidur memunggungi jendela kamar mereka.. "Tem, dah pagi…" panggilnya kepada Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sasuke hanya mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan tidur kembali. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada pipi berkulit pucat milik kekasihnya dan diciumnya lembut.

"… Dobe, ohayou." Sapa Sasuke saat seluruh arwahnya memasuki tubuhnya yang hampir sempurna itu. Narutopun tersenyum lebar dan membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan nada riang dan ramah seolah tak ada beban apapun.

"Mmh… " Naruto mengulet lagi berusaha melenturkan ototnya yang serasa kaku setelah tidur delapan jam. "Eh, Tem! SADAR!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga kiri Sasuke yang gagal mengumpulkan seluruh arwahnya memasuki tubuhnya membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan terjatuh ke samping tempat tidurnya dengan pantat mendarat mulus terlebih dahulu.

Naruto tertawa terbahak. "Ahahhaaahaha… Teme, kau lebay deh!" ejek Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya saat melihat Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Dasar dobe, kau itu menjengkelkan sekali." Ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha berdiri tegak. Tiba-tiba dia terigat tanggal hari itu. 10 Oktober. Cengiran mematikan muncul di wajah kurang-eksresinya. "Dobe, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke keheranan. "Pekerjaan apa? Oh, ayolah, Teme… aku masih 17 tahun dan badanku kecil. Mana mungkin aku diterima kerja di suatu perusahaan. Melamar jadi pengemenpun mungkin gak bisa," ujarnya panjang.

"Duh, kau itu teralu polos. Ehm, bodoh sih tepatnya." Tanda empat siku-siku muncul di kening kiri Naruto.

"JAHAAT!" Naruto teriak sekuat-kuatnya sambil menghajar Sasuke yang dengan mudah menangkis pukulannya. "Hwee… kau yang bodoh, Teme." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke melotot. "Lagian siapa yang bilang kau kerja di kantor ha? Kubilang kau ada kerjaan. Itu aja kok." Balas Sasuke dengan gayanya yang cuek sementara Naruto mematung tak mengerti.

"Ehehe…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Emangnya apa sih, Teme?" kata Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"… Cuci mobilku!"

Siiing

Cuci mobilku

Cuci mobilku

Cuci mobilku

"APAA? Aku bukan pembantumu, Teme! Kau bisa menyewa orang, 'kan? Uangmu penuh segudang, mengapa tak kau manfaatkan?" protes Naruto.

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Untuk apa mengeluarkan uang kalau kau saja bisa, Dobe?" Naruto mengerang frustasi. Dalam hatinya dia super sedih karena suatu hal yang biasanya kalau dilupakan dapat membuatnya mengubur diri sendiri karena terlalu sedih.

"Aku gak mau!" tolak Naruto tegas. "Beginikah caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu sendiri?" Naruto ngamuk keluar kamar.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Naruto berhenti menuruni tangga. Didekatinya Naruto dan ditepuknya pundaknya pelan.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Hwee… Teme jahat!" dengan muka memerah dan air mata yang hampir meluncur menuruni kulit pipinya yang halus, Sasuke tak tega menyuruhnya begitu.

"Cep cep…" Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Kalau begitu buatkan aku sarapan, ya." Pinta Sasuke perlahan.

Kaca. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. "Ternyata Teme emang jahat." Katanya pelan. "Harusnya 'kan khusus hari ini, paling tidak kau yang membuatkanku sarapan." Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak tau. "Apa sih? Ga ada yang istimewa, 'kan? Yasudahlah, buatkan aku sarapan yang enak ya!" katanya Santai sambil megendipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dan bergegas mandi.

-

Naruto duduk cemberut di kursi meja makan. Dia tak bermaksud repot-repot berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi karena hari ini rasa kesal miliknya sudah over dosis. Dan lagi, dia tak mau mau lebih sakit hati karena hari spesial ini dilupakan oleh sang Teme. Lagi-lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dia mengerang kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tak beraturan dari awal.

"Hai Dobe, Sarapan sudah siap?" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu ruang makan.

"… Matamu kemana, Teme?" Naruto makin kesal karena dia sendiri sangat yakin 100 persen siapapun yang melewati ruang makan akan mencium bau masakannya. Apalagi yang sudah masuk ruang makan. Pasti ditambah lagi mendapat pemandangan indah berupa sarapan ringan yang ditata begitu rapi dan indah.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan bergegas duduk di tahtanya dan langsung makan sarapan itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. "Hm… rasanya agak aneh tapi lebih enak. Pasti kau lagi cinta-cintanya sama aku ya, Dobe?"

Mau tak mau, pipi Naruto samar-samar menunjukkan warna merah. Memang benar, semakin hari semakin cinta. Tapi kalau tentang rasa yang agak aneh itu, karena Naruto lagi kesal. Diapun tak menjawabnya.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan duduk di samping Naruto yang menunduk memandang ujung kakinya. "Ada apa, Dobe?" Sasuke memperhatikan wajah orang yang dicintainya. Yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Dirangkulnya pundak Naruto. "Kita mau pergi loh. Apa kau tak mau mandi dulu? Bau tau!" dua kata terakhir diucapkan Sasuke sambil memincit hidungnya.

"Teme!!! Iya, aku mandi." Akhirnya Naruto bergegas ke atas dan mandi sebersih-bersihnya.

-

"GYAAAAAA!!!" Naruto berteriak kaget saat pintu kamarnya dibuka Sasuke saat dirinya lagi melepaskan handuk dari pinggangnya. "TEME MESUUM!" dengan susah payah diambilnya lagi handuk yang sudah mendarat di lantai marmer itu danmenutupi organ yang tak seharusnya diperlihatkan.

"Mm… lihat dong," goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum. Dan kurang dari satu detik kemudian boneka ikan Nemo berwarna oren yang kecil itu mendarat di hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian bantal rubah berekor sembilan menyusul mendarat di jidatnya. Ditambah lagi guling besar mencium bibirnya yang seksi. Haha… Sebenarnya Sasuke menginginkan bibir Naruto yang mendarat di bibirnya. Jangan ketawa! Itu keinginan yang biasa 'kan?

"GA BOLEH!" dengan keras ditendangnya pintu kamar sampai menutup. Dan kemudian dia melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya. Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah terkena hantaman yang tak pelan dari pintu durhaka yang sudah dibelinya dengan harga yang sebenarnya tak mahal—bagi seorang Uchiha.

-

"Tuh, 'kan! Mobilnya kotor, mana bisa bepergian kalau begini. Mang Orochi!!! Cepat bersihkan mobil!" Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayannya untuk membersihkan mobil sport mewahnya yang kotor karena dipakai membalap di jalanan yang becek kemarin.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berkulit mayat sambil membawa ember yang berisi kain untuk melap mobil dan shampo khusus mobil. Dengan gerakannya yang cepat, dia meyelesaikan pekerjaannya hanya dalam 10 menit.

"Yok, pergi." Sasuke menuju pintu sopir dan masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto hanya merengut. Biasanya Sasuke bersikap sok pahlawan dengan membukakannya pintu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Kembali rasa kesal menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, dia pasti masuk ke mobil itu. Bisa-bisa dia diejek Sasuke 'Tak bisa membuka pintu mobil' jika dia tak masuk juga. Siapa yang mau diejek seperti itu?

"Kau lain, Teme." Kata Naruto jujur saat dirinya sedang memakai sabuk pengaman—supaya kita aman.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa yang lain? Biasa saja tuh." Sasuke cuek.

"Kh…" Naruto menggumam kesal sambil memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Mobil tetap berjalan meskipun dua orang yang ada di dalamnya tak bersuara sama sekali.

-

"Naruto, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Naruto yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah tertidur.

"Mmh…" Naruto menggelengkan wajahnya. Terpaksa Sasuke keluar dan membuka pintu di samping Naruto dan menggendongnya masuk ke Hotel tujuan Sasuke tadi dan segera memasuki kamar yang sudah di booking sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Kamar mereka tak terlalu besar tapi nyaman. Ditambah lagi kamar mereka menghadap ke pantai langsung. Setelah dibaringkan di kasur, Naruto malah bangun dan berteriak kegirangan, berlari menyusuri pantai.

"Temeee!!! Naik ini yook!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah jet sky. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau saja sendiri." Zleb. Sebuah panah meluncur menancap tepat di hati Naruto. Dia merasa sedih dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana jika nanti ombak besar datang dan menelannya? Bagaimana nanti jika bensinnya habis dan dia masih di tengah laut? Dan berbagai macan pertanyaan dengan kata tanya bagaimana.

Dengan lesu Naruto berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengambil posisi tidur walaupun yakin tak bisa tidur. 'Sasuke kenapa sih? Kok aku dibiarin gitu aja?' pikir Naruto sedih. Dipandangnya keluar jendela. Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan sosok laki-laki dengan kulit putih, badan kecil namun padat dan berotot. 'Sasuke selingkuh?' tanyanya dalam hati berharap ada yang mengatakan "Tidak"

"Eh?" Naruto melihat keluar. Sasuke tak ada. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke pintu kamar. Tampak Sasuke memegang sebungkus kacang rebus.

"Aku tak selingkuh, Dobe! Kau jangan bodoh lah…!" Sasuke tau betul apa yang paling ditakuti Naruto. "Tadi aku cuma beli ini kok. Makanlah!" Sasuke menyodorkan sebungkus kacang rebus hangat pada Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa kesal Naruto menghilang melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatapnya yang sedang membuka kulit kacang.

-

Matahari seakan tenggelam ke laut dalam. Naruto dan Sasuke lagi duduk-duduk santai di atap hotel berlantai 3 itu sambil menikmat pemandangan indah itu.

"Mandi gih!" suruh Sasuke pada Naruto mendapat tatapan tanya dari Naruto. Mengapa tiba-tiba? "Kita mau makan malam. Apa perlu kutemani mandi?" wajah Naruto memerah.

"Teme mesum!" Naruto segera loncat ke bawah. "AAAAAAAAAHH!!"

Sasuke melongok ke bawah mendapati Naruto sedang meringis sambil memijat kakinya sendiri. "Bodoh." Sasuke segera turun melalui tangga yang dipakai mereka untuk naik tadi lalu menggendong Naruto. Sambil menunggu Naruto mandi, dia mengecek sesuatu di restoran hotel itu.

-

"Sekarang kau yang mandi, Teme!" perintah Naruto. Sasukepun langsung mandi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto hanya mengengkat bahu ketika ditanyai oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dan dia baru sadar kalau tak membawa apa-apa sedetik kemudian. "SASUKEEE!!!" tanpa basa-basi Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi yang tak dikunci Sasuke. Dan wajahnya memerah sempurna melihat tubuh Sasuke tanpa sensor sedikitpun.

"Mesum!!!" kali ini Sasuke meniru cara Naruto berteriak mengatakan mesum padanya. "hh… apa kau mau?" Sasuke menggoda tanpa berniat menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sungguh mencuri perhatian Naruto tadi. Naruto menggeleng kuat.

"Cu-cuma mau nanya bajuku dimana?"

"Yah, mana aku tau. Aku sih udah bawa. Kau, ga tau ya…" Sasuke kembali menyabuni badannya di bawah shower. Naruto menutup pintunya lagi dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh kamar dan mendapati tas milik Sasuke di bawah ranjang. Lalu dia mengaduk-aduk isinya dan diapun mendapatkan dua pasang pakaiannya ada di dalam tas itu. Segera saja dipakainya.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi, dia terheran dengan keadaan porak-porandanya seluruh kamar, dan juga sudah berpakaian lengkapnya Naruto sambil berbaring santai di ranjang memnceti tombol remot televisi."Dasar Dobe,"

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. "Dobe, kau mau ikut makan atau enggak?" tawarnya.

"Ikutlah… aku kelaparan nih." Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar diikuti Sasuke.

"Duluanlah kau!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke restoran hotel.

Disepanjang jalan menuju restoran hotel, Naruto terheran karena begitu banyak lilin putih dengan aroma terapi mengiringi langkahnya. Bahkan, pelayan-pelayan di restoran hotel itu berbaris rapi menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Di urutan paling akhir, masing-masing pelayan dari kiri dan kanan memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar putih.

Lalu salah seorang dari pelayan tersebut yang bernama Rafel menghantarkan Naruto ke sebuah meja yang terlihat lebih spesial dan lebih mewah dari meja lainnya. Tak ada orang sama sekali kecuali dirinya dan beberapa pelayan tersebut.

Masih heran dengan suasana ini, Naruto terkaget dengan munculnya banyak sekali orang dan duduk di meja yang telah di sediakan. Tak lama kemudian Sasukepun datang.

"Apa ini Teme?" tanyanya masih terpana.

"Kau suka? Ini belum semua." Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik, panggung di tengah-tengah restoran itu diisi beberapa orang. Masing-masing mengambil alat musik dan menyanyikan satu lagu.

-

Tepuk tangan membahana begitu lagu tersebut selesai. Naruto makin terpana. Dia yakin betul bahwa lagu itu adalah ciptaan Sasuke. "Yah, aku memang tak puitis, Naruto. Tapi kuharap kau senang dengan ini." Sasuke menunduk.

"Teme…" katanya lirih. "I-ini hebat! Kau yang ciptakan? Sulit dipercaya."

Empat buah siku-siku muncul di kening kanan Sasuke. "Jadi kau pikir aku mustahil banget ya, buat lagu dan menyusun nada?" Naruto mengangguk. "Dan kau sudah lihat kehebatanku 'kan?" lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk. Senyum puas terukir di wajah Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. Beberapa pelayan datang membawa makanan mewah. Naruto cemberut. Tapi tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa 10 mangkok ramen spesial dengan rasa baru yang berbeda dimasing-masing mangkok. Cengiran puas tergambar di wajah Naruto. Lalu mereka makan diiringi lagu yang mengalun lembut dari piano dan biola. Terkadang dilengkapi gitar dan drum juga.

Sasuke memanggil lagi salah satu pelayan yang mengantarkan Naruto tadi, Rafel. "Maaf, bisa tolong bereskan kamar 007? Akan ada suatu kejadian yang tak terlupakan disana. Ini kuncinya"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menerima kuncinya lalu memanggil salah satu rekannya yang biasa dipanggil Vi-chan untuk membantunya.

-

"Maaf, ini kuncinya." Kata Vi-chan menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke dan Naruto yang lagi saling pandang.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke mengambil kuncinya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke ditantang Naruto untuk tak mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa lama.

"Aaah!! Kau tahan sekali sih?" akhirnya Naruto duluanlah yang mengedipkan matanya yang mulai berair. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kita ke kamar yuk." Ajak Sasuke. Naruto menurut saja mengekor Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan.

-

"Dobe, kau tau kesalahanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? A-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa mengucapkan terima kasih." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto pelan. "Dan kau tau berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tujuh belas." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan kau harus diberi hukuman, Dobe. Lagian umurmu sudah cukup." Sasuke menciumi bibir Naruto ganas kemudian mendorongnya ke ranjang, lalu ditindihnya tibih mungil Naruto.

Dari luar, terdengar teriakan dan desahan Naruto. Dua orang yang diperintah untuk membereskan kamar tadi duduk santai di beranda kamar itu sambil menikmati 'musik' dari dalam tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang dimanja oleh Sasuke mendengar tawa mereka namun tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. "mmh…" bibirnya dikunci Sasuke saat dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

-

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali pulang setelah puas bermain jet sky sejak jam 7 pagi. Dua orang pelayan tak penting yang bejat itu tertawa penuh kemenangan lagi saat menonton 'acara' yang direkam lewat handycam yang dipasang saat membereskan kamar kemarin malam.

"Teme, perasaanku kok nggak enak ya?"

"Tak apa, Dobe. Ini 'kan pertama kali untukmu."

"Jadi bukan pertama untukmu?" Naruto hendak menangis.

"Cep cep… aku sering kok. Tapi mimpi. Hohoho…" Sasuke tertawa aneh.

**End**

Muahahaha… walaupun pendek, aneh dan gaje, daku sudah menyelesaikan fict ini dengan susah payah tanpa bermodalkan otak. Serius! Aku ga kepikir sama sekali tentang apapun. Jariku bergerak secara alami aja kok pas ngetik ini. Akhirnya aja aku kaget kok ada namaku sama Rafel? Hhh… bodo ah, malas ngedit ceritanya. ==a

Oh, ya, terakhirnya terpikirku untuk nulis lemon. Bukan lemon yang tertutup gini. Tapi… males ah, hohoho… *dibejek-bejek* eh, ini masi aman gak di rated T? *bego*

Review/Flame please…!?

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
